


Intro to the series The Cost of Love

by Starlight1012



Series: The Cost of Love [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1012/pseuds/Starlight1012
Summary: Just my intro the new series I'm making! The rest of the story will make quite a lot more sense if you read this first, cause it's got some information in here that will clear a few things up.
Series: The Cost of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148321





	Intro to the series The Cost of Love

Well, hi, everybody! This is my first series in the LoTR fandom. This is also the introduction to it.

First off, as you may have seen in the first work in the series, called Peace and Tickle Sessions, I have my OC, Mysse. A few things about her:

1\. She is half-elf. Her father was an unknown elf and her mother was a mortal woman. She does have an elongated life, heightened senses, and amazing stamina and skill.

2\. This is her second life. The first life got royally screwed up when Thorin Oakenshield, Fili, and Kili died. So, needless to say, she died later on, got sent back to do a do-over by the Valar. She remembers everything, so she's got the past of her first life that she remembers.

3\. She does disappear a couple of times in her second life, once to Moria, and second into the wilderness. I don't know yet how that will play into the story but I'll try my best.

4\. She meets Aragorn at some point. After her second Battle of the Five Armies, she takes off with Legolas, but sometime in between the 70 years between The Hobbit and LoTR, they part ways, only meeting up occasionally. She's got a few things of her own that she's got to face.

5\. She, Aragorn, and Legolas are very close. Technically, she and Aragorn are siblings, as they're both wards of Elrond.

6\. Her elven name is pronounced Missy (Mysse). Her human name is Aeslin (pronounced AY-SLIN)

7\. She is about 100 years old so sometime in those hundred years she visited Mirkwood.

Second off, this is really an AU (alternate universe, for those of you who don't know). Thorin and his nephews do live, and Erebor and Mirkwood get dragged into the Ring War.

Third, WARNING! This may not go in order. I write things depending on what I want to do next.

Fourth, this does not contain any explicit content. I write stories, not smut. The most anything will be rated is Mature for language.

Fifth, and this doesn't really count as part of the story, but for anything I make. I will take requests, but not requests for anything that can be rated as Explicit. I will say this now: I will not do smut. I just won't. But anything else, sure. That also being said, I will try my best and accomodate all requests given, but I may not do some. If that's the case, I will try and message you privately on why I won't do a request. 

Sixth, I will try and update regularly, but no promises. Sorry.

Seventh, I try to make a short work with some chapters about her earlier life before the Hobbit and LoTR, but that might be awhile.

Eighth, I don't own anything Tolkien. Just my OC and whoever else I make I own. (I decided to put that here cause I'm lazy and I really don't want to have to put it at the beginning of every chapter or work I do.)

Ninth, when the War of the Ring comes, Mysse will be going by her human name because that's who she'll be known as to the hobbits. Just a warning so when you get to that part, you won't be surprised.

Okay! Intro's out of the way! Let's get on with the story of Mysse!


End file.
